Más allá de la grieta
by wubba lubba dub dub Morty
Summary: Una misteriosa grieta aparece fuera del sistema solar y los pilotos del cuartel galáctico de la Garrison tienen que averiguar de que se trata. Uno de los elegidos para el encargo resulta ser Keith Kogane y las consecuencias de la misión cambiaran por completo la imagen que tiene sobre Lance McClain su rival y amigo de la academia. [Au-Lance]


**Más allá de la grieta.**

**Resumen:** :Una misteriosa grieta aparece fuera del sistema solar y los pilotos del cuartel galáctico de la Garrison tienen que averiguar de que se trata. Uno de los elegidos para el encargo resulta ser Keith Kogane y las consecuencias de la misión cambiaran por completo la imagen que tiene sobre Lance McClain su rival y amigo de la academia.

* * *

**I**

—Aquí Red Lion reportándose, curso fijado hacia la posición C, cuadrante 16-23 noroeste de la grieta. Las lecturas de la nave son normales y los sistemas no presentan variaciones. — reportó el joven piloto de la nave de exploración con una voz monótona. La voz de su superior le respondió con un simple "entendido" antes de pedir la información al siguiente piloto de la formación.

El chico soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, hace mucho que no escuchaba su propia voz que ahora le resultaba un poco extraña, como si fuese ajena, como si no le perteneciera.

Carraspeó un poco tratando de despejar su garganta y mientras lo hacía ajustó el piloto automático de la nave. Una vez listo se puso de pie para empezar con la rutina de ejercicios obligatorios que exigía el protocolo.

Empezó haciendo estiramientos, moviendo las piernas y los brazos que aún se sentían un poco pesados después de la larga siesta que había tomado. Mientras hacía sentadillas la inteligencia artificial de la nave se activó, requería contestar algunas preguntas para completar el protocolo del despertar.

—Piloto de la nave LR226378, repórtese con su cargo, nombre y datos personales, nombre de la misión y especificaciones de su estado actual. — pidió la voz automatizada. Extrañamente la voz sonaba distinta y aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño, más se limitó a contestar sin dejar de hacer las sentadillas reglamentarias.

—Piloto de exploración Keith Kogane, 20 años, Altea misión de reconocimiento de la grieta formada en las afueras del sistema solar. —Una vez que termino con las sentadillas empezó con las lagartijas mientras continuaba hablando. —Acabo de despertar de la criogenización y no presento molestia alguna, mi cuerpo se siente con energía y fuerza suficiente para regresar a la tierra y romperle la cara a Lance por haber puesto su estúpida voz en el AI de mi nave.-gruñó un poco malhumorado al mencionar aquello último.

—¿Solicita usted un regreso autorizado a la tierra? Solicitando…

—¡No! —Respondió dejando sus ejercicios, se levantó rápidamente para cancelar la petición de regreso a la tierra y descartó la pantalla del protocolo con un movimiento de su diestra. La nave quedó en completo silencio de nuevo.

Keith se mantuvo un momento enojado por el cambio de voz en su AI, no le era nada grato escuchar la voz de Lance a penas despertar, especialmente porque ambos habían peleado antes de que Keith se fuera al espacio. Aunque ahora que llevaba más de dos minutos en silencio se daba cuenta que tampoco le desagradaba escuchar la voz de su ¿amigo? ¿conocido? ¿compañero? ¿rival? Ciertamente no sabía en qué categoría entraría ese chico.

Lance McClain, era un ruidoso idiota con delirios de casanova que lo había perseguido desde que Keith se había convertido en el número uno de la clase, al menos eso era lo que el castaño afirmaba, pues Keith nunca antes lo había notado y hubiese seguido así de no ser por un percance que hubo entre ambos. Simplemente ninguno de los dos podía mantener la boca cerrada y los puños abajo.

Keith sonrió al recordar cómo siguieron con la pelea inclusive en la habitación de la enfermería hasta que Pidge, una amiga de Lance, había ido a callarlos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguien tan pequeño podría causarles semejantes chichones en la cabeza?

Después de eso Lance lo había integrado a su grupo de amigos, prácticamente arrastrándolo con su grupo durante los almuerzos. Y desde allí su relación era diferente a la de sus otros amigos, porque siempre estaban compitiendo entre sí y estaban bien con ello, también era diferente por las largas miradas que se dedicaban, tan únicas y especiales que a veces parecía que no necesitaban decir palabras para comprenderse.

Al menos hasta esa misión.

Cuando se anunció que un novato sería elegido para la misión Altea, Lance fue el primero en apuntar su nombre en la lista de los aspirantes. Keith también lo hizo junto a otros cuantos, pero cuando se anunció que el último escuadrón enviado no había logrado llegar muchos de retiraron.

Fue casi un cliché cuando le informaron a Keith que tenía que enfrentarse a Lance por el puesto en la misión. Y aunque los dos lo habían hecho bien en las pruebas físicas Lance terminó perdiendo en la prueba de vuelo. Quizás los nervios le habían ganado y por eso había cometido grandes fallos, cosa que en una misión real le hubiera costado la vida a él y quizás a sus compañeros.

Esto hizo enfurecer a Keith, pues este creía que Lance se burlaba de él y no había dado lo mejor de sí mismo, el estrés estaba a tope y sin la cabeza fría, lo que dijeron fue algo que quizás no pensaban.

—¿ Es así como quieres ganarte un puesto? Cometiendo errores tan básicos. Si es así como lo haces, entonces no tienes talento y deberías retirarte. — la furia se disipó un poco de su cabeza cuando vio la expresión dolida del castaño, más no sé retractó.

—Es una misión suicida ¿Lo sabes? —Respondió Lance, un tono de voz tranquilo acompañaba su expresión rota. —Usaran a los novatos como carne de cañón de ser necesario. Mientras estaba en la prueba no podía dejar de pensar en cómo mi familia reaccionaría si no regreso.

—A diferencia de ti yo no tengo nada en la tierra.—Keith no parecía dolido o molesto cuando afirmó aquello, después de todo era verdad. Tras la muerte de sus padres no le quedaba nada en el mundo, sólo un montón de recuerdos, un vacío en el corazón y una gran habilidad para pilotear naves. Y era justo eso lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —respondió el castaño, su voz había fuerte y aguda por el nudo en su garganta,más agregó casi de inmediato.—¡Y nuestros amigos!

Keith apretó los labios y desvío la mirada, porque si continuaba viendo la expresión de Lance seguramente tampoco querría ir a la misión después de todo.

—Como dije…yo no tengo nada en la tierra. —Farfullo, esperó por insultos, inclusive por golpes, pero nada llegó. Y cuando levantó la mirada para encarar a Lance deseo no haberlo hecho. No cuando él era quien había causado esa expresión rota y llena de color en el rostro contrario.

Fueron solo unos segundos antes de que Lance hablara, pero a Keith le parecieron una eternidad, con un dolor agudo clavándose en el pecho y la sensación de sudor frío recorriendo sus manos.

—Entonces vete y no regreses… — Y Keith no sabía si le había dolido más las palabras, el tono de voz dolido y roto… o las lágrimas que inundaban esos ojos azules que quizás no vería más.

Pero ninguno se disculpó. Eran idiotas testarudos, incluso eso lo tenían en común.

Y allí estaba, en medio del espacio, en una misión suicida en la cual existía pocas posibilidades de burlar a la muerte y regresar a la tierra.

Activó su traje cuando dieron la orden y se sentó tomando el control de la nave, el piloto automático se apagó junto con la AI con la voz de Lance. La ahora cercana grieta parecía mostrar estrellas nunca antes vistas, aunque el líder de la misión reportó que se trataban de las estrellas y constelaciones que ya conocían.

Entonces ¿Qué era esa grieta? ¿ Alguna clase de anomalía?

Antes de ir más allá se les concedieron unos minutos, podían usar aquel tiempo como quisieran, algunos llamaron a sus familiares, otros lo usaron para meditar.

Keith pensaba usar sus últimos minutos en silencio, pero al final término haciendo una última videollamada. Esperó unos segundos para que la comunicación se estableciera, nervioso por la posibilidad de que aquella llamada fuese ignorada. Fueron largos segundos de incertidumbre antes de escuchar la voz de su compañero.

—¿Keith? —La voz de Lance denotaban sorpresa y alegría en tan sólo una palabra, Keith se sintió aliviado y feliz de que su llamada fuese contestada.

—Hola. —Murmuro y levantó un poco la mano a forma de saludo. Lance en la pantalla lo imitó, una sonrisa enorme se dibujaba en sus labios y aquella sonrisa a Keith se le antojo contagiosa, pues provocó que también sonriera.

—Hola mullet. —Keith frunció el ceño ante tal saludo, pero fue más por costumbre que porque estuviese molesto. Observó a Lance en silencio, algo que para otro resultaría incómodo pero no para ellos, sabía que el castaño estaba haciendo lo mismo con él.

Y lo primero que notó fue la mirada cansada que le observaba de regreso. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, su rostro seguía delgado pero parecía más alargado y maduro.

—Te ves más viejo de lo recordaba. —Comento rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

Lance bufo divertido, frunciendo sus delgadas cejas, aún así no dejó de sonreír. — Sí bueno, en la tierra han pasado dos años desde que te fuiste. La gente tiende a envejecer con el paso del tiempo.

—Estuve en criogenización así que para mí no pasó tanto tiempo. —comento Keith rascando su nuca, había perdido la oportunidad de decir que aún así Lance se veía bien.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, se dicen maravillas de la criogenización, pero creo que deberían investigar un poco más. ¿Te has visto en espejo? Te ves peor que yo, lo peor de todo es esa cosa que llamas cabello. Los mullet siguen pasados de moda, Keith. —La risa del castaño evitó que se sintiera verdaderamente ofendido por el comentario.

La señal de alarma empezó a parpadear silenciosa en su pantalla, era un indicativo de que tenía que terminar la llamada pronto. Aunque era bueno ocultando sus emociones Lance pudo leer la melancolía en el rostro contrario, se mordió el labio, de pronto volvía a sentir ese hueco en el pecho por tener que despedirse, presionó sus dientes contra su labio inferior por unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Dónde estás ahora?

—Atravesando el punto sin retorno. —Respondió tranquilo, miro de nuevo hacia Lance. —Mas lejos de lo que las otras expediciones llegaron. Nos dieron unos minutos para hablar con nuestros… personas cercanas.

—¿Y no prefieres hablar con Shiro?

—No. —y la mirada intensa que le dedicó a Lance parecía decir "Eres el único en el que podía pensar". —Discúlpame con Shiro y con nuestros amigos. Y sobre lo que dije…yo…

—Lo sé. —Respondió Lance comprendiendo a que se refería, pero incluso si sabía que lo sentía Keith lo dijo.

—Lo siento.

—Y sobre lo que yo dije… —Keith respondió de igual manera con un "lo sé" y Lance rio con el corazón un poco más ligero. —Aun si lo sabes, quiero decir que lo siento. Cuesta admitirlo, pero tú eres… —Lance hizo una pausa, su mirada evitando por primera vez a la de Keith. Su expresión abochornada solo lograba que el moreno le viera inquieto, expectante.

Keith pudo ver que la boca de Lance se movía, pero el sonido de su voz era distorsionada por algo parecido a la estática de los viejos televisores.

—¿Lance? —La imagen del castaño en la pantalla se distorsionaba parpadeando rápidamente, Keith temió que la conexión desapareciera. Y de forma súbita como había desaparecido la imagen se restableció y el castaño estaba de nuevo en la pantalla.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Keith se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, sin duda quien estaba frente a él se trataba de Lance, pero su rostro, la forma de mirarlo y sin duda su ropa era diferente a la que tenía casi un minuto atrás.

—Se que nos quedamos sin tiempo, que debes comandar a tu equipo y todo eso…

—¿Qué? —Kogane estaba confundido, su cerebro trabajando a toda marcha tratando de comprender porque Lance sonaba más adulto y de dónde había salido el anillo dorado que ahora adornaba su delgado dedo anular. Además ¿De que equipo hablaba? El no comandaba a nadie, solo era un piloto mas en la misión.

—Eres el mejor piloto que he conocido, así que tienes que regresar a casa conmigo. —La estática apareció de nuevo y el primer Lance estaba de regreso en la pantalla. — No importa cuánto tardes, 5 años, 20 años, igual voy a esperar por ti. Así que tienes que regresar porque yo…

Estática.

Por un segundo dos Lance diferentes en su pantalla.

"Te amo…"

Su nave se sacudió violentamente, la videollamada termino de forma abrupta y las luces parpadearon en un rojo intenso. Había un campo de rocas y fragmentos de antiguas naves frente a él. Logró esquivar sin mucha dificultad, cuando estuvo fuera de peligro la pantalla le mostró a su superior.

—¿Qué carajos estaba haciéndolo cadete? He tratado de comunicarme por varios minutos y no contestaba.

—Me disculpo, la comunicación de mi nave ha tenido problemas. —Respondió Kogane, tratando de mantenerse calmado para no ser descalificado por insubordinación.

—Mantén tu conexión abierta, los necesito a todos en línea. —Ordeno su superior y Keith no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer.

Keith aún pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar con Lance cuando las naves por fin se encontraron frente a frente con la grieta. Hubo un silencio en conjunto al darse cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo sus telescopios no habían notado que no se trataba sólo de una grieta, sino de una máquina que parecía ser el catalizador y lo que mantenía abierta aquella anomalía.

—Ese planeta… —Kogane fue quien rompió el silencio, había detectado algo dentro de la grieta que le resultaba familiar.—¿No es el que está detrás de nosotros?

—Parece como si fuese un enorme espejo. —Comento otro de los novatos.— Incluso nuestras naves.

Keith miro frente a él, una nave igual a la suya se acercaba. Había algo extraño en todo eso y no lograba estar tranquilo. No debía bajar la guardia.

Estaba por compartir sus inquietudes con sus compañeros cuando las naves del otro lado de la grieta empezaron a disparar. Con las órdenes de su superior no tardaron en tomar posiciones, en cuestión de segundos todo se volvió un caos.

Keith esquivaba y disparaba tanto como le era posible, las órdenes eran destruir el aparato esperando así cerrar la grieta, pero sus contrapartes eran hostiles y parecían mejor equipados. La frustración de ver a sus compañeros caer comenzó a afectar sus decisiones.

—Mantén tu cabeza fría, recuerda lo que Shiro te enseñó. —se repitió en un intento por mantenerse centrado. Derribó algunas naves enemigas adentrándose a la grieta, sólo contaba con un giro lo suficientemente poderoso para derribar el artefacto, si fallaba sería el fin.

—¡Voy a entrar! —Informo haciendo maniobras evasivas, escuchó a su superior ordenar que le cubrieran y buscó el punto débil de la estructura. Una vez que la tuvo en la mira se preparó para disparar, pero en ese momento la nave igual a la suya apareció frente a él.

Keith trato de esquivarlo, pero parecía que el enemigo sabía lo que iba a hacer a cada momento así que no pudo perderlo. Si no podía ser capaz de dejar al enemigo atrás eso significaba que la explosión lo alcanzaría también.

Solo lamentaba no poder regresar a casa como Lance le había pedido.

Fijo su objetivo en la pantalla, preparó su proyectil y se enfrentó a su enemigo. No necesitaba derrotarlo, sólo esquivarlo lo suficiente para poder disparar. Hizo unos cuántas volteretas e incluso cuando un tiro enemigo alcanzó el costado de su nave no perdió su objetivo.

Al final logró esquivar la nave que le perseguía dando una vuelta sobre ella al mismo tiempo que disparaba. Su nave estaba volteada sobre la nave enemiga y eso le dio un giro limpio el cual no desaprovechó.

Disparó.

Y mientras lo hacía el tripulante de la nave contraria le miró, levantando la cabeza. Keith lo imitó y por un segundo unos ojos iguales a los suyos le regresaron la mirada.

La nave enemiga se elevó golpeándole y provocando que saliera de su control. Keith trato de estabilizar su curso cuando la explosión lanzó su nave aún más lejos.

Por unos segundos todos lo que vio fue un rojo intenso que le calentaba el cuerpo, todo seguía dando vueltas estrepitosamente sin tener oportunidad de parar la nave. Cómo pudo se mantuvo en su asiento haciendo un último intento por recuperar el control de la nave, los movimientos descontrolados y salvajes del mando le rompieron varios dedos pero al final logró detener las volteretas. Lamentablemente debido a la explosión su nave estaba dañada y caería en picada al asteroide o planeta más cercano.

Keith preparó un mensaje S.O.S con su ubicación, no sabía si existía la posibilidad de que lo salvaran, tampoco sabía si alguien de su equipo había sobrevivido pero tenía que hacer el intento por resistir.

El impacto de su nave chocando contra los pedazos de otra lo sacudió violentamente y lo envío contra la superficie de un asteroide, lo próximo que sabia era que se había estrellado. Su traje espacial se activó por si solo aunque esto de nada pudo servirle para que su brazo no quedara prensado entre su nave y la superficie del asteroide.

El dolor comenzó a invadir cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo y grito de dolor.

—¡Mierda! —vocifero, todo empezó a tornarse borroso mientras se retorcía en agonía. Estiró s brazo hacia la pantalla rota.

Tenía que pedir ayuda.

Tenía que pedir…

Y de pronto todo se volvió obscuridad.

* * *

**[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Lo primero que sintió cuando sus sentidos regresaron fue la suave tela sobre su cuerpo, luego su sentido del olfato detectó el característico aroma del desinfectante y por último su sentido de audición captó el sonido de un constante "pip" que marcaba el sonido de sus latidos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, captando la luz incandescente colándose atreves de sus largas y negras pequeñas. Frunció el ceño cuando una sensación de escozor empezó a subir por su brazo.

¿Su brazo?

Abrió los ojos encontrándose efectivamente en la habitación de un hospital, sus brazos estaban vendados pero solo presentaba dolor e incomodidad en su brazo derecho, el recuerdo de su brazo prensado entre su nave le hizo quedarse sin aliento. La máquina que marcaba sus latidos se volvió aún más ruidosa.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Qué había pasado con la misión?

De pronto no podía respirar, se estaba hiperventilando.

En algún momento mientas luchaba por respirar alguien había entrado a la habitación y ahora se posicionaba a su lado.

—Keith. —Le llamó, conoció su voz pero aún así le buscó con la mirada. Era Lance. Había cambiado un poco pero definitivamente era Lance.

Boqueó tratando de hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Lance le miró preocupando, de inclinó hacia el moreno y le acarició la espalda mientras le susurraba

—Tranquilo, todo esta bien ahora. Estas a salvo. Respira.

Las caricias y la suave voz del castaño tuvieron efecto y poco a poco su respiración se normalizó.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo le tomó, pero cuando estaba más tranquilo Lance le quitó el largo cabello de la cara. Estaba más largo de lo que recordaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin duda.

—¿Estas mejor?

—Si… —Susurró como respuesta, la vista clavada en la mano contraria. ¿Era eso un anillo de matrimonio? ¿Acaso Lance estaba casado?

No le dio tiempo ni de impresionarse cuando otra cosa aún más increíble paso. La mano izquierda del castaño le recorrió el brazo derecho en una suave caricia y al llegar a su hombro descanso ahí, de forma tan natural que parecía acostumbrado a esa cercanía.

Pero lo increíble vendría a continuación, cuando la distancia se acorto y los labios contrarios se encontraron con los suyos en un íntimo y amoroso ósculo.

—Bienvenido a casa. —Dijo Lance al romper el beso.

Y Keith sintió que iba a desmayarse de nuevo.

¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!


End file.
